Stay With Me
by Okami Moony
Summary: Tras la muerte de Dumbledore, Remus recapacita y le hace una visita a Tonks. 'Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que tú me pidas lo contrario'. Lemon.


**Curioso. Mi pareja canon favorita de Harry Potter y aún no había escrito nada de ellos. En fin... espero que os guste ^^ Está ambientado durante el Misterio del Príncipe, tras la muerte de Dumbledore.**

**Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Jotaká Rowling. Yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos :)**

**Advertencia: Contiene lemon.**

* * *

Dumbledore había muerto, Snape les había traicionado y el futuro de la guerra cada vez parecía más negro.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y era inevitable no pensar en ello. Esos eran algunos de los motivos por los que Tonks no podía dormir esa noche. Tampoco la ayudaba mucho recordar el numerito que le había montado a Remus en la enfermería de Hogwarts; sabía que no debería haberle dicho todo lo que le dijo delante de los demás, y que era posible que se hubiese enfadado con ella después de eso.

Estaba sola en su casa, recostada en el sofá frente a la chimenea, con una taza de té en las manos y pensando en todo y en nada a la vez.

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos. Se puso en pie e intentó escuchar algo a través de la puerta, pero solo se oía una suave llovizna. Dado que era más de medianoche y que no esperaba la visita de nadie, cogió la varita del bolsillo de los vaqueros, preparada por si fuese necesario atacar o defenderse.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó.

–Soy Remus John Lupin, hombre lobo y miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Y tú, Nymph...

Tonks no le dio tiempo a continuar y abrió la puerta de golpe.

–Deberías asegurarte a fondo de que verdad era yo –habló Remus con voz tranquila–. Podría haber sido un mortífago.

Al ver que estaba vestida se ahorró la pregunta de si la había despertado.

Ella suspiró y le ignoró.

–Entra, no te quedes ahí –le cogió de la pechera y le instó a pasar dentro–. Te estás empapando.

–Gracias –se quitó la capa y la dejó en el perchero.

Agachó la cabeza un poco incómodo: Tonks seguía teniendo un aspecto poco saludable y se sentía culpable por ello. Le dolía ver que el habitual color rosa de su pelo había sido sustituido por un apagado color castaño parecido al suyo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Molly te ha echado la maldición _imperius_ y por eso estás aquí?

Las comisuras de los labios de Lupin se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

–No. Nadie tiene que obligarme para venir a verte.

–¿Qué quieres, Remus?

Le dolió la frialdad de sus palabras pero, por otro lado, sentía que se merecía esa actitud. Suspiró.

–Quería saber cómo estabas. No tienes buen aspecto.

La chica bufó.

–Vaya, gracias.

–No me refiero a eso. Estás más delgada.

–Mira –Tonks cerró los ojos y procuró retener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir–, para sermones de ese tipo ya tengo a mi madre –hizo una pausa y luego se dejó caer en el sofá–. No estoy bien, Remus. No estoy bien y tú sabes por qué.

Lupin se sentó a su lado y procuró evitar su mirada.

–Nymphadora, por favor… no.

Ella le miró a los ojos, y aquella mirada triste revolvió las tripas de Remus.

–Lo estoy pasando muy mal, Remus –dijo en un hilo de voz–. Parece que últimamente nada me sale bien –miró a Lupin con mucha intensidad–. Quiero... quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

_Como antes_. Remus nunca se había sentido más feliz como lo fue el año anterior. Parecía que había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde aquello, desde la última vez que rieron juntos. Recuerda perfectamente la primera vez en que Tonks y él se besaron, la primera vez que salió de ellos un 'te quiero' y, sobre todo, la primera vez que hicieron el amor: había sido en Grimmauld Place, y a la mañana siguiente tuvieron que enfrentarse a la pícara mirada de Sirius. Apoyado sobre las patas traseras de la silla de la cocina y con los brazos cruzados, les aseguró que su dormitorio se encontraba justo debajo del de ellos; y que las camas, al ser viejas, crujían mucho. También les aconsejó con una sonrisa que la próxima vez utilizasen el hechizo _muffliato_.

Remus bajó la mirada.

–No puedo, Nymphadora –dijo en voz baja. Parecía un hombre derrotado.

Tonks se enderezó y su mirada triste se volvió agresiva.

–Vale, todavía estoy esperando una razón convincente.

–Conmigo es imposible que seas feliz. ¿No ves que nunca podré darte hijos y que no podré ofrecerte la vida que mereces? –antes de que Tonks pudiese responderle a esos argumentos, continuó–. No tienes ni idea de lo que es vivir con alguien como yo –alzó un poco la voz, que sonaba dolida–. No sabes lo que significa estar con un licántropo. Aunque razón no les falte, la gente me ve como un monstruo. Al final eso también acabará afectándote a ti.

La chica suspiró y se sintió mal por él. Era obvio que a Lupin le dolía mucho estar expuesto a los prejuicios y al rechazo; muy poca gente se había molestado en conocerle de verdad.

Se acercó decidida hacia él e intentó capturar su mirada de nuevo.

–¿Un monstruo, Remus? Para empezar, cuando he sido verdaderamente feliz ha sido durante los meses en los que estuvimos juntos. No me importa lo que seas y no me importa no tener hijos, eso es algo que nunca me ha preocupado –Remus fue a decir algo, pero Tonks levantó una mano para detenerle–. Luego, ¿crees que a mí puede importarme lo más mínimo lo que esa gente pueda opinar? Son una panda de ignorantes. No eres ningún monstruo, Remus. Eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido. Y yo te quiero.

A pesar de que Tonks siempre le había repetido eso hasta la saciedad, Lupin se conmovió ante tales palabras.

–Nymphadora…

Ella visualizó en él una brecha en aquella insistencia de que debían de estar separados y decidió actuar. Se acercó más a él y volvió a mirar aquellos ojos azules con muchísima intensidad.

–Dime que no me quieres. Dime que no me quieres y te prometo que nunca más te insistiré.

Remus bajó de nuevo la mirada. Aunque mintiese diciendo que no la quería, no podía dejar que esas palabras saliesen de su boca, ni siquiera aunque eso significase que Tonks pudiese tener una vida mejor con alguien joven y sano. Suspiró.

–No puedo hacer eso.

Ella sonrió triunfante y puso una mano sobre su mejilla.

–Mírame, Remus.

Éste obedeció y en ese momento Tonks le besó en los labios, rogando internamente que respondiese. Lupin, que no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para resistirse, le devolvió el beso después de unos pocos segundos. No tardó demasiado en retirarse.

–Esto no está bien –susurró más para sí mismo que para Tonks.

–Remus, por favor… –le dio suaves besos a lo largo de la mandíbula–. Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero. Te necesito.

Y él también. Él también la necesitaba. Remus suspiró otra vez y decidió ignorar lo que le dictaba la conciencia para actuar según lo que le dijese el corazón.

Meditó unos instantes.

–Ven aquí –cogió a Tonks y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Dirigió desesperadamente sus labios hacia los de ella otra vez y compartieron un beso lento y apasionado. La chica le rodeó el cuello con los brazos con fuerza, temiendo que si le soltaba pudiese marcharse. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Tonks se separó unos milímetros de su boca debido a la falta de oxígeno, y Remus aprovechó para deslizar húmedos besos desde la oreja hasta la clavícula y pasando por el cuello, zona a la que dedicó más tiempo. Tonks, con una sonrisa, le murmuraba su apreciación en la oreja y le tiraba sin fuerza del pelo, dándole a entender lo mucho que la estaba gustando aquello. Por otro lado, ella podía notar lo excitado que ya estaba Lupin. Supuso que se debía a la cantidad de meses que habían pasado separados.

–Vamos a la cama –dijo en voz baja y entrecortada.

El hombre lobo produjo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo y, sujetando a la chica por las piernas para mantener la postura, se puso de pie. Llevó más tiempo de lo normal llegar hasta el dormitorio, y es que se paraba a cada instante para poner a Tonks contra la pared y besarla profundamente, recorriendo su boca con la lengua como si nunca pudiese obtener suficiente de su sabor. Ella, mientras tanto, había conseguido deshacerse del jersey de Lupin, revelando así el torso lleno de cicatrices para acariciarlo. Cuando al cabo de unos pocos minutos por fin llegaron a la planta de arriba, Remus abrió la puerta del dormitorio con el pie y tumbó a Tonks despacio sobre la cama para después quitarse los zapatos y calcetines. Cuando acabó, fue a situarse encima de la chica y la observó con ojos oscuros y brillantes. Tonks le estaba sonriendo; Remus respondió enarcando una ceja.

Dirigió la mano hacia su boca y ella le besó las yemas de los dedos, observando su reacción. Lupin sonrió con ternura y volvió a besarle los labios antes de empezar a levantar la camiseta de Tonks. Ella se incorporó para que él pudiese sacarle la camiseta por la cabeza; y acto seguido le quitó también el sujetador. Después de eso, Tonks empujó a Remus para obligarle a tumbarse. Se sentó de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él y le besó en la boca; pero cada vez que él intentaba profundizar el beso, ella se apartaba con una sonrisa. Remus gimió y sujetó con delicadeza la cara de la chica para evitar que volviese a retirarse. Ella aceptó con mucho gusto lo que la estaba ofreciendo. Fue deslizando sus labios por el cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas que durarían apenas un par de días. El licántropo acarició la espalda de Tonks con ambas manos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con la respiración muy acelerada.

–Nymphadora… –susurró.

–Vuelve a llamarme así y me voy.

Remus rió.

–Dora…

–Mejor –sonrió.

Ella continuó y bajó hasta el pecho, besando todas y cada una de las cicatrices que ahí había; unas muy recientes y otras no tanto. Sabía que él odiaba sus cicatrices, pero a ella le encantaban.

–Son parte de ti, Remus –dijo contra una muy pronunciada que le cruzaba el pectoral derecho–. No deberías avergonzarte de ellas.

El aludido discrepaba, pero no se encontraba en ese momento con ganas de discutirle aquello. De hecho, el hilo de sus pensamientos se desviaba expresamente a las zonas de su cuerpo que besaba Tonks.

Siguió bajando hasta llegar al ombligo. Le desabrochó el cinturón e intentó hacer lo mismo con el pantalón, pero no fue tarea fácil. Remus no pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando vio que Tonks se estaba peleando con el botón, así que se lo desabrochó el mismo. Ella le quitó los pantalones y sonrió ante el pronunciado bulto que aún permanecía oculto por una prenda más. Volvió a besarle el ombligo y, aún sonriendo, le acarició el miembro por encima de la ropa interior. Sorprendido, Remus abrió los ojos como platos. Entonces, giró sobre sí mismo con más brusquedad de lo que le habría gustado para volver a quedar encima de ella. La miró a los ojos con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

–No has cambiado nada.

Tonks rió, pero fue una risa que acabo en un gemido de aprobación cuando Lupin bajó la cabeza para besarle los pechos. Como llevaba varios días sin afeitarse, la barba rozaba la piel de la chica de una forma que a ella la encantaba.

–Remus… –enredó los dedos en su pelo.

Cuando Tonks quiso darse cuenta, sus vaqueros ya habían desaparecido y Lupin había vuelto a besarla en la boca mientras la acariciaba los costados con las palmas de las manos. Sus lenguas luchaban y se acariciaban. Dadas las circunstancias, el beso fue esta vez más lento pero no menos apasionado. Querían olvidarse de la guerra que se había desatado, de la muerte de Dumbledore y de la posibilidad de que cualquiera pudiese morir en cualquier momento.

Remus se encargó de deshacerse de las últimas prendas que les separaban y luego dirigió una mano a la entrepierna de Tonks; la acarició despacio, sin ser en ningún momento intrusivo. Ella jadeó contra su boca ante el contacto y abrió un poco más las piernas, permitiéndole mejor acceso. Estaba muy húmeda, y el hombre lobo no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo al comprobar que estaba así por él. Le parecía inconcebible que una chica como ella pudiese sentir el más mínimo deseo por un hombre como él.

Habían llegado a un punto de no retorno, y ninguno de los dos tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para ralentizar las cosas; por lo que, con un gemido de alivio, Remus retiró la mano y se introdujo lentamente dentro de ella. Comenzó a moverse suavemente. Tonks enredó las piernas en su delgada cintura y siguió el ritmo con las caderas que Lupin había impuesto.

–Oh, _Nymphadora_…

El nombre salió desesperadamente de los labios de Lupin, y por primera vez a Tonks no le importó que la llamase así, porque nunca su nombre había sonado de _esa_ manera.

El hombre lobo apoyó la frente contra la de Tonks, observando y deleitándose ante la forma en que ella se retorcía de placer debajo de él. Cerró los ojos y, dejándose llevar, aumentó el ritmo de los empujes, lo que provocó que la chica comenzase a gemir descontroladamente en su oído. Se besaron de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más furia, mientras absorbían los gemidos y jadeos del otro.

Lupin deslizó los labios hasta la oreja de la chica y le mordisqueó con sumo cuidado el lóbulo.

–Te quiero –susurró antes de regresar a sus labios.

Tonks se abrazó a él con más fuerza ante la sinceridad de esas dos palabras.

–Remus…

Y al cabo de unos pocos minutos en los que Remus besó y lamió la cara y el cuello de Tonks en su totalidad, ella llegó al orgasmo, derritiéndose ante las olas de placer que inundaban su cuerpo. Lupin llegó unos segundos más tarde y enterró la cara en su cuello para ahogar los sonidos que nacían descontrolados en su garganta.

Se dejó caer sobre ella sin que tuviese que soportar todo su peso y después se retiró. Estaban sudando y los corazones les latían descontroladamente. Tonks se acurrucó enseguida a su lado, abrazándole y dándole besos cortos en el hombro, pecho y cuello.

–Te quedas, ¿verdad? –le preguntó.

–Me quedaré a tu lado hasta que tú me pidas lo contrario –habló en voz baja y vio a Tonks esbozar una sonrisa–. Pero –prosiguió– no pienso ponerte en ningún tipo de peligro. Si en algún momento yo considero que...

–Remus.

–¿Mmm?

–Calla –la chica le interrumpió y le besó para evitar que continuase con sus ridículos razonamientos.

Remus le devolvió el beso de buena gana y decidió dejar para otro momento esa conversación.

–Deberíamos dormir. Mañana es el funeral de Dumbledore –se arroparon con las sábanas.

–Parece mentira que ya no esté aquí –Tonks se quedó pensativa–. ¿Crees que se sentiría ofendido si supiese lo que acabamos de hacer en la misma noche de su muerte?

Remus rió: una risa feliz.

–No creo. De hecho, creo que se alegraría.

–Hmm...

Se besaron una vez más antes de prepararse para dormir sin cambiar de postura. Remus sonrió al comprobar que el pelo de Tonks había recuperado el tono rosa que tanto le gustaba y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Era como una luz en medio de un túnel oscuro; como un rayo de esperanza en tiempos difíciles.

Como una señal de que todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


End file.
